Walkers are commonly used by the elderly, persons with infirmities, and patients recovering from injuries or surgery. A variety of styles of walkers are available. Some have wheels, while others simply have legs tipped with rubber or a similar skid-resistant material.
Persons who use walkers often have a desire to sit down at certain times when they are using their walker. For example, the person may become tired and need to rest, or the person may have taken the walker to view an event, such as a sporting event or a parade, and wishes to use the walker as a seat while viewing the event. In this regard, it is desirable for the walker to have a backrest, to make the use of the seat more comfortable.